Together Again
by Moonlight-sama
Summary: TezukaxFuji Tow beings and the same wish. A second chance to be together again.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaime**r: PoT belongs to Takeshi Konomi.

**Notes**: This is my first fic then please pardons any imperfection, English isn't my fist language and I don't have someone who beta read. However, I promise will try my best to do a good job. Suggestions will be very well comings. Reviews please?! ATTENTION THIS IS YAOI.

"bla bla bla"

thoughts '

**Together Again**

**Chapter 1 **

After 17 long years, this was the first time that he stepped on Japanese ground. It was hard to believe that so many years had passed. The airport crowd was making him even more tired. A tired sigh escaped from the lips that had always supported a beautiful smile while crystal blue orbs glanced around, searching for known faces.

Where the hell are they? Oishi isn't one to be late. Their lateness is probably Eiji's doing as always. Hum... Mitsusuke is already annoyed...'

"Daddy are you sure you'd wait for them?!"

"Mitsusuke, dear, be more patient, will you? I'm sure Oishi has a good reason to be this late."

"Yeah, sure! Of course he has…a reason called Kikumaru Eiji!"

"Sometimes you can be as sarcastic as me. It is good to know that you're turning so much like me in ways apart from looks. I am so proud of you, my beloved son!"

"Quit teasing already and be more like a father. I am tired and hungry, Daddy, let's go home please!? You can call them and tell them we're already gone."

"Mitsus-"

"FUUUJIKO-CHAN!!! MIIIIIITSU-CHAN!!!!"

Fuji was cut off by a very hyperactive Kikumaru Eiji who launched himself on Fuji and his son, hugging the life out of them. The crowd watched the whole display with amused and surprised eyes while a frustrated Oishi tried to pry his lifetime boyfriend from the suffering Fujis, the whole time sending apologetic smiles for whomever happened to be around.

"Eiji, love, you are suffocating them."

"But Oishi I missed my best friend so much and Mitsu-chan is so cute, nyah!"

"Eiji! Mitsusuke is turning blue. He needs to breath. Let him go."

With this Eiji untied himself from the kid, turning his attention to Fuji who was always used to Eijis's bear hug.

"Fuji I missed you so much. I am happy that you finally decided to return to Japan after so long, even though it had to take your father's death to bring you back home!"

"Eiji watch your tongue!"

Oishi sent reproving glances toward his boyfriend, who was already shedding tears. Fuji only smiled at his friend.

"Fuji I'm so sorry I didn't want to say something like that. It is just that I am so excited to have you back here…"

"That's fine Eiji, Oishi. You both know pretty well how my relationship with my father was."

An annoyed Mitsusuke, who wanted nothing more than just to go home, broke the awkward moment between the three adults. After ending the commotion caused by Eiji, the group left the airport. Once in his friends' car Fuji was finally able to drown himself in thoughts…

'I am back where everything starts…The circle closed and a new start begins. Perhaps I will meet some ghosts of my past…If that happen this I swear I will make things different. This time it will work!'

* * *

The house was exactly as he had demanded from his sister. Nothing too fancy, however, a lot bigger than the majority of the houses in the neighborhood, a beautiful garden in the entrance that breathed harmony and exuberance. An ancient Sakura stood solemn in the left part of the garden, a great contrast with the occidental architecture the house held. The interior of the house was decorated carefully, not sophisticated yet not too simple or modest. Everything was classy and very modern transpiring not just Yumiko's taste but also Fuji's. However, the house still held an informal and even cold atmosphere, like something was amiss and Fuji knew what was lacking for this house to become home. It really was something so simple: a family living in there, a happy one if you might add. It was pretty simple and soon Mitsusuke would be able to call this place Home.

Oishi and Eiji had left not long after they dropped Fuji and Mitsusuke home. They claimed it would be better if they left so father and son could rest after the long flight and start unpacking their personal things that had been send before they left L.A. There was going to be so many things to do and decisions to make. Fuji was sure this first week in Japan would be very difficult and stressful for both him and his son.

Fuji was also very worried about Mitsusuke, since the boy hadn't been in Japan before and wasn't used to the way Japanese society worked, its tradition and everything else that would prove to be a challenge for a boy raised in a liberal country and in a unusual family like theirs was. Tokyo was also a dangerous place for a boy like Mitsusuke - not that L.A. was less dangerous. However, in Tokyo things was very different. Fuji dreaded the day his son would have to ride a train in a rush time, always crowed and full of perverts and pedophiles. Like his father, Mitsusuke was a pretty boy, more delicate and feminine then Fuji, with very long almost blond hair. His eyes were a bluish green. He could be mistaken for a girl any time, which the boy hated with passion. In schools his looks, intelligence and skills would be a curse and a blessing. Another task to be taken care of was choosing a school to enroll his son. Seigaku would be his first choice but he had a feeling Mitsusuke would prefer the school with the best tennis team of course. Perhaps he could bribe him into attending Seigaku. Fuji's thoughts were cut by Mitsusuke, who choose this perfect time to nag his father for food.

"We'll have take out. What would you like dear?"

"...Pizza."

"Mitsu-chan we are in Japan, why not try Japanese food after all you'll have to get used to it now. How about sushi?"

"You asked what I would like to eat, am I right? I told you. I want pizza today. I'll have plenty of time to get used to Japanese food."

"Mitsusuke..."

"Please Daddy, I'm hungry, tired and missing my friends already. I doubt that's so hard for you to grant me with this simple wish of mine."

"Ok. But tomorrow, dear son of mine, we will go grocery shopping and will be buying Japanese food. Am I understood?"

"...Yes."

"Great! Now go take a shower while I call for our pizza. And Mitsusuke...Do not ever forget that I love you more than anything else."

"...I love you too daddy."

* * *

Tired, he arrived to a house dark cold empty without life…as always. Alone, lonely, sad, depressed…as always. What had he done to receive such a life as his, he didn't know. Well, actually he did know pretty well. He had fallen in love with the wrong person. No, that wasn't right either. He never had any doubts that _he_ was the right person for him. If only he had the courage to defy his father and grandfather, his life would have been different. His life would be happy with the love of his life. His house would be a home, warm, comfortable, bright and full of life. Regret. Every day when he woke up regret was the first thing in his mind and bleeding heart.

He did not actually regret everything he did and conquer in life. However, he would choose _him_ over all the countless titles he gained as one of the best tennis player in the world. All his fortune, fame, prestige - he would give up anything to have _him _in his life again…

Such a big failure his life was. Not even as a father could he succeed. His son was the living proof of all his errors; of his great betrayal…He loved and cherished his son. Nevertheless, the boy despised and hated him. Of course, he would hate a father who was never present, who never loved his mother, the one who killed her…

Making his way to his library, he stopped in front of his son's bedroom, confirming that he wasn't home. He would always stop and stare with hope that one day he would see the boy there studying as he used to do before. The boy would sense him and would turn around and grant him with the most mesmerizing smile a son could give a father. Foolish…he knew his son would never smile at him again.

With slow steps and tired movements, he entered his library going straight to his desk. There in the first drawer lay an old album and yellowish letters held tight with a silk blue rope. He opened the album to stare into sharp blue eyes, so unique and exotic, eyes that could pierce through someone souls. A smile, dangerous and mysterious, manipulative and at the same time so sweet and kind. Hair so clear a chestnut that, when illuminated by the sun, became golden, silky and always dancing to the wind. Full, pink lips so soft. He longed so much to kiss_ his_ petal-like lips. Touch _his_ soft and warm skin. To hold _him_… A lonely tear escaped his eyes descending for his face falling in the picture of his angel. If only God would give him a second chance….

* * *

**N/A:** Chapter revised and edited. Reviews and sugestions would be very welcomed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** If PoT was mine, Tezuka and Fuji would be already a marriage couple.

**N/A:** Thanks for everyone who read and reviewed, also thanks to Vierblith who beta-ed for me.

**Chapter 2**

Clear blue orbs opened slowly, trying to get used to the clarity provoked by the light of the sun that entered through the openings of the heavy curtain. Looking at the clock on the table beside the bed, he could see it was already late in the morning. He had slept too much; he didn't think that he was so tired from the trip, after all, he was used to traveling often. It would be better to get up and start with his morning routine before Mitsusuke appeared, demanding for breakfast. It wouldn't do to have his dearest son so hungry and annoyed so early in the day. He stretched a little and got up slowly, already making plans for the day in his head. With sluggish steps, he made his way to a little altar in a corner of his room.

There lay two portraits surrounded with holy things. One was of a young woman, his wife, who had a premature death 2 years ago. She had been very special and important in his life and had given him the most precious thing he had, his son. She had been his best friend since the first day they met, had been like an older sister and sometimes like a mother to him.

Misuzu had been everything to him but a wife. She was the dream woman of every man but him. Very pretty with long and silky blond hair, shining green eyes, golden skin and delicate face, slender body yet very toned. She also had a beautiful soul; a pure, kind and determined heart. He ended his prayer for the woman that had been his angel and started his prayer for the one who was once his great tormentor, his father.

After finishing his prayer, he made his way back to the bedside table and took a portrait that stood solemnly turned toward his bed. He lovingly eyed the boy in the photo as he always did in the past 17 years, a dull aching pain forming in his heart. Aching to see once more that stoic face, to melt in the small yet so sweet and beautiful smile. Longing to run his fingers in that luxurious brown hair always so messy and wild. Hurting to feel those lips on his, kissing him sweetly and passionately at the same time. Burning to feel that strong and warm body pressed against his. He lifted the portrait to his lips kissing delicately the face of his love.

"Good morning, Kunimitsu, my love."

With that, he put the portrait in its place and went to take a shower, getting ready to face the world with a pleasant smile on his face as if he had no worries in his life.

* * *

After almost 3 hours of shopping, father and son entered the house with arms full of bags and packages, completely drained. Mitsusuke started unpacking and Fuji was already preparing their dinner while thinking ways to bribe his son into attending Seigaku. He was sure that wouldn't be an easy task; the boy was too stubborn just like his mother. 

Fuji was chopping some vegetables when he sensed his son sitting by the table. Glancing at the boy, he could see that there was something off about the boy. Mitsusuke seemed a little nervous, Fuji was never used to seeing his son like that.

'He seems like he wants to talk to me…'

"Mitsu-chan, are you tired from the shopping?"

"Hump! As if."

"Care to tell your dearest father why the brooding face?"

"Don't be ridiculous _dearest father_ of mine. You know pretty well that I'm not brooding."

Fuji raised an eyebrow at the way his son stretched the words 'dearest father' and at his moody state. He was right, the boy indeed wanted to talk and was in no mood to tease, it seemed.

"No you are not, Mitsusuke."

"Glad you noticed."

"Yeah, I was always a sensitive person, as you know. Moreover, thanks to may sensitivity, I also can tell you have something important to discuss with me. Am I right?"

"As a matter of fact, yes you are right daddy."

"So?"

"I'm going to Seigaku. If…"

That took Fuji by surprise, who stopped in the process of chopping. A second later, he resumed as if what his son had said didn't affect him. The 'If' in the phrase being responsible for the red lights that flashed in his head. He had to act completely unaffected. He could not afford to have his son taking the upper hand in this game. The boy had said 'If', so that meant that wherever he wanted was something big, very important enough for him to trade for his loved tennis. But what could that be? Fuji was very curious to know what possibly was more important than tennis to his son, but he would die before admitting. He was a tensai and he knew his son pretty well. Stopping his work calmly, he slowly turned to his son with a pleasant and somehow uncaring smile.

"Hum…so you have a condition. I wonder what that could be. But I'm sure you're going to tell me, right?"

So much for trying and being uncaring. His son's smirk was proof enough that his uncaring act wasn't fooling anyone and that annoyed Fuji to no end. This boy was turning to be too much like his _uncles_ and add his mother's personality and you will have the epitome of arrogance, cockiness and determination.

"Drop the act and your mask of indifference _daddy._ I don't remember this kind of act existing between us."

"Cocky aren't we? I didn't remember having a project of Echizen Ryoma as a son."

"As much as I like uncle Ryoma, please don't compare us. You know I can say more than just _mada mada dane._ And, for your information, tennis isn't the only thing occupying this pretty head of mine."

"_Pretty head of mine?!_Mitsu-chan don't tell me you are going to incorporate _Ore-sama_ now?! That would be priceless."

"Oh no, I would never go as far as that. We both know that I have a long way to go to be able to pull the _Ore-sama _act, uncle Keigo is the only one able to do that without sounding utterly ridiculous."

"Well now that we've lightened up the mood a little, will you tell me what is it that you want in exchange for attending Seigaku?"

"Actually what I want is pretty simple. I want you as my model for may debut as a professional photographer."

This time Fuji's mask split completely. Yes, Fuji Syusuke's jaw dropped with shock.

"Wowww! How I wish I have my camera now. A shocked Fuji Syusuke isn't something that happens often after all."

"Mitsusuke, explain yourself."

"As I said I want you as my model. Daddy, you are and always will be my model of perfection. Not you as my father but as The Genius Fuji Syusuke, one of the best, if not the best, photographer in the world. To be like you was my goal in life. Yes, you heard right, I said _was_, because I have I greater goal now. My new goal is to suppress you, my idea of perfection. I know that I'm nowhere near your level, but one day I'll be better than you and I'll finally be able to make you proud of me. The day I suppress you will be day I'll be worth to be called your son."

Fuji was speechless; he didn't know his son held him so high. He thought he knew everything about his son and the boy just proved that he was very wrong. He was already a very proud father but he couldn't help feeling excited with the challenge that presented itself in the form of his own son. If Mitsusuke thought that suppressing him would be easy, well, he was already in the wrong path. Fuji smiled a true yet mischievous smile; actually, he couldn't wait to see his son suppress him.

"Daddy, I'm not asking you to pose for me. I know how much you hate to be the subject of the lens and I have to say I don't like it either."

"So you already had all the shots you will need for your show and book, I suppose."

Not a question but a statement. Fuji knew that if his son wanted to suppress him, the boy would have to do something different, original and catching. Asking Fuji to pose just wouldn't do.

"I have plenty of shots. Since the first time you took me with you for one of yours work, I started to observe you and that was when I discovered the meaning of perfection. Therefore, I thought to myself that everybody should have the right to see what I was seeing. So I started taking photos of you working and some others candid shoots."

"Mitsusuke. I'm very flattered. But why so suddenly ask me for permission to use my shoots?

Trying to blackmail _me._"

Fuji wasn't angry, annoyed or anything. He just wanted to know the truth behind his son's eagerness to use his permission to use his shots. Mitsusuke was very young he had plenty of time to prepare more for his debut. Something was still off for Fuji.

"I'm not trying to blackmail you daddy. This request isn't totally sudden. The truth is that sometime ago uncle Keigo proposed to hold my first show, And a few weeks ago he called, telling me that he had bought a gallery and wanted me to be his first artist to inaugurate the place."

"Mitsu-chan, were you conspiring against your father with _Ore-sama_?"

"I would never do something like that, uncle Keigo believes in my potential and wants to help me. Please daddy, don't refuse me. You know how much this means to me. I'm begging you."

How could a father refuse such a cute and begging son? That was just impossible, right? And of course Fuji wouldn't be the father to do this, despite Mitsusuke being a little sadist and a total teaser. He could see now how nervous and desperate the boy was for his approval. No cockiness or arrogance was in the boy's expression.

"Dear, there is no need to beg. I would never refuse you. I just wish to see the photos first. I'm going to finish our dinner and after that you will show me your work. I have to see for myself how much you've improved."

With that, the boy launched himself into his fathers arm and flashed the brightest smile Fuji had ever seen in his son face.

"Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome dear. Go take a shower. And tomorrow we'll go to Seigaku to enroll you."

Fuji kissed his son's forehead affectionately before the boy went to shower. Back doing dinner, Fuji couldn't help but think that indeed his new life was being quite promising, with his son giving him such a surprise. He wondered if he would be getting more surprises in the next few days. He wouldn't mind one of them being a tall bespectacled man.


End file.
